So long Sparky
by JustaTeenTypist
Summary: I started this a few months ago and have finally come back up for air after my birthday and exams which meant I could finish this first chapter and start my new story. Please R R! rating will certainly go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read creepyville. **

-**enjoy one shot**

* * *

'Hello, you must be Mr Lockwood. How nice to meet you.' A women with ginger curls and an easy smile put her hand out for Mr Lockwood to shake.

Mr Lockwood shook her hand and smiled back.

'Please call me Tyler.' He replied, letting go of her hand and standing up straight.

'Of course. This way please.'

Tyler followed the beautiful red head down the corridor towards the door he had seen so many times in his life before but never been allowed into. The testing room.

The women punched in the code on a silver lock, allowing the door to click three times before she pushed it open and continued on.

Tyler followed her through the door and took in his surroundings. The floor was covered with a plush white carpet with reds and maroons painted throughout the room on the furniture and walls. In the middle of the room there were four gigantic bean bag sofas, clustered around a table on which sat three pairs of over the head headphones.

On the far side of the room a long mirror stretched across the wall with a door at either end.

Tyler turned round to look at the door they had just come through to find it had been shut behind him by a man he had not seen come in. The door, like all the others in the room he noticed, had a silver code pad installed on it. He wasn't getting in or out of here without someone letting him go. He was, once again, completely at their mercy.

'Now, Mr Lockwood-'

'Tyler.' Tyler interrupted.

'Of course.' The curly redhead smiled at him before continuing, 'Now Mr Lockwood, I'm sure you are curious as too what will happen here, we will start with a simple breath of fresh air before taking a seat in those chairs were you will place your headphones on and relax. After a few minutes you will start to fall asleep. When you feel this sensation I ask that you press the blue button next to the chair before allowing the sleep to take you over. Once you awake we will go over the next part of the test. Do you understand?' She smiled prettily at him again and so he nodded.

Tyler was already starting to feel peaceful in this strange room, the lights were comfortably low so as not to make him squint, the carpet felt pleasant under his feet, although he couldn't recall ever taking his shoes off. Maybe he hadn't been wearing any?

The women guided him over to a bean bag and helped him to sink into it, he felt as through standing had made him ache, but the bean bag was comfortable, very comfortable indeed.

He allowed the redhead to place the headphones over his head before she left through a door by the mirror.

Once she had left, the noises started.

'subject 12, you are happy, safe and carefree...subject 12 you are happy, safe and carefree...subject 12 you are happy, safe and carefree...subject12 you ar...' Tyler hit the blue button and drifted off to the sound of the comforting voice in his head. He was happy, safe and carefree...

* * *

Damon looked up from the monitor as the blue light switched itself on. He glanced up through the one-way mirror to see that subject 12, Tyler Lockwood, was indeed fast asleep. The gas and the headphones had worked like a charm just as he knew it would.

'Kol!' He called over his shoulder as he dialled for the medical team to move in.

'What?' Kol grumbled slightly as he came into the office.

'When the medical team bring his stuff in, take his clothes and his car keys, dump everything he brought with him, he won't be needing it anymore.'

'Gotcha.'Kol nodded before moving to leave.

'Oh and Kol?' Damon asked.

'Yes?'

'Why don't we head out and grab a beer tonight? This is going to be a long investigation, who knows when we'll get another chance.'

'Sure, sounds great. What sort of time?'

'Well sparky won't be waking up until at least midnight and that's when psyche will take him in for an assessment before he is ours in the morning.'

'So 6ish?'Kol asked in reply.

'Sounds good to me.'

'See you then.' Kol shut the door as he left Damon's office.

Off to do what he did best. Make people disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two! So not a lot happens in this chapter but some key characters are introduced.**_

_**if I don't get reviews I will not continue. five reviews gets a new chapter or no dice. **_

* * *

'Morning!' A cheery Damon entered the office after a great night out, looking perfectly fine.

Kol merely grunted at him and continued to sip his coffee, cradling it's warmth between his hands and allowing it to rehydrate him after a long night.

'Somebody's grumpy.' Damon teased as he booted his computer up ready for today's assessments and trials.

Kol glared at Damon with as much venom as he could muster which, at that point in time, wasn't much.

'So, we are starting on subject 12 today, he has a recessive gene that matches up to the others, we are going to isolate it in this guy and see exactly what it does.' Damon continued on as though Kol hadn't been feebly attempting to murder him with his gaze.

'What did Psyche say?' Kol asked quietly.

'I'm just pulling up the report now if you want to come see.'

'Bright screen and no aspirin? That's more than I can take this morning so no thanks.' Kol replied helplessly

'You mean, you lost this bottle of aspirin?' Damon took a bottle out of his draw and rattled it.

'You're a life saver.' Kol replied reaching for the bottle.

'Uh uh. You want the bottle, you have to spokesperson for the police on subject 12s case.'

'But….' Kol pouted, he didn't want to have to go through all the extra hassle and long hours but he really wanted to get rid of the headache that had been teasing him since he got up this morning. He was trapped. Headache or paperwork?

'Fine, I'll do it. Who's the officer on Lockwood's case?' Kol asked grabbing the aspirin bottle from Damon's outstretched hand.

'Bennett.' Came Damon's reply.

'You're kidding me.' Kol looked at Damon in disbelief.

'Afraid not my friend, the report about his car was filed this morning under her name.' He replied, scanning the police report that he had 'borrowed' from the police sever to look at.

'But I only dumped it last night- pretty well I might add.'

'Apparently not.'

'But, it hasn't even been 48 hours yet, how would she know he didn't go home last night? How would she know anything?' Kol was very confused.

'Maybe our subject 12 made plans and she was also there? Maybe she was stalking him and followed you last night? Maybe she met someone near were you dumped the car last night. Maybe she found the car and just assumed he was missing as well. I don't have a clue. All I know is she's filed early and therefore you will have to go down there a bit sooner and be more careful about how you get to and from here in the week! It does mean that you don't have to do weekends though. Big whoop. Lucky you.' Damon sounded more than a little sarcastic towards the end of his rant.

'Easy there Damon, don't get your knickers in a twist. I was just surprised, normally we have an extra day or two before anything happens.' Kol backed off and went to sit at his own desk.

'I'm just concerned. I hate it when this kind of thing happens.' Damon let out a frustrated sigh.

'At least you don't have to work with Bennett- that women will not give up until we find what she's looking for. I'll have to call in Jeremy and get him to help us out on this one.' Kol gave a sigh of relief as the aspirin kicked in properly.

'Cheer up, looks like Sparky's report isn't in yet. So I have nothing to do whatsoever.' Damon threw his hands up in frustration before reaching for his phone and hitting speed dial.

* * *

'Donovan, you want to tell me why my report isn't here yet? You've had 9 hours to put one together.' Damon asked though his phone in annoyance.

There was a reply on the other end but Kol couldn't make it out.

'What do you mean not done yet? You've had _9 hours_ to do it.'

He was silent again as a reply came through.

'He was only given enough to last until midnight max- and you should have recognised if he had been faking it!'

Again Damon's anger was allowed to build up as he waited for the reply at the other end of the phone.

'Matt, I don't care what the reasoning behind it is. It's still a big fuck-up and congratulations it's on your head.'

A short reply that Kol could only assume to be an apology came through the phone.

'Just…when can you get the report to me by? Because I'm at a loose end right now.' Damon asked, a little more sympathy in his voice. 'Ok, you have an hour. Get it done Donovan.'

Kol raised a questioning eyebrow at Damon as he waited for the other end to pick up.

'Sparky decided to sleep a lot longer than he should have and apparently no one bothered to check how much he had actually been given. Their going through his checks right now and I'll get the report in an hour.'

'So what exactly are you going to do for the next hour? Die of boredom?' Kol asked, looking perfectly serious.

'Well actually-' Kol held up a hand to interrupt Damon as Jeremy picked up on the other end of the line.

'Jeremy mate, we have a new case here and unfortunately the officer on his case his Bennett. She has already filed a report having found the car I dumped so cleverly in a car park with a car parking ticket that gave him a 24 hours pass. So she probably knows him. Help me out here?'

A muted reply came through a moment later.

'Cheers, thanks mate I will see you in 10- your car? She can't get to know mine anytime soon if we want to fly under the radar.' Kol replied.

Kol hung up the phone and turned around towards Damon again.

'Well, I'm out of here. Have a nice life while I'm gone- don't miss me too much!' Kol teased Damon and with a wink, he left the room.

* * *

'Now I don't know about you, but I wouldn't say he was the type of person I would miss…' Damon looked up from his desk as a leggy brunette entered the office.

'Katherine. What a lovely surprise.' Damon said, choosing to ignore the previous statement.

'Hello Damon, I was hoping you could help me out.' Katherine started again in a business-like manner, showing she was not in fact here for pleasure.

'What can I do for you?' Damon asked, keen to be rid of her.

'I have a new client coming in, she sounds nervous and I'm sure you're more likely to win her over than I am.' Katherine was straight to the point as she spoke.

'You mean your overbearing persuasion techniques won't work on her?' Damon replied somewhat rudely.

'Please?' Katherine stuck out her bottom lip a little.

'Why can't you get Stefan on it? Or Klaus? They don't have much going on in their departments right now what with their studies having been completed last week.' Damon ignored the slight pout.

'Because they're busy.'

'Oh? I'm sure they aren't, in fact I will go and check. I could do with the chance to stretch my legs.' Damon got up and fished out the keys for the office out of his desk. He strode purposefully towards the door and showed Katherine out at the same time.

'Someone will be down in twenty minutes tops. Go wait in your office.' Damon locked the office door as Katherine went out of sight around the corner.

'Damn women.' He muttered, making his way through to Stefan's office.

* * *

'Hey little brother, why did Katherine ask me to help her? Isn't that more your division?' Stefan looked really terrified at the implication that he was the type to help Katherine out frequently.

'Sorry mate, we checked the rota- it's your turn.' Klaus's voice interrupted whatever Stefan's reply was going to be.

'I'll tell Cami you slept with Caroline.' Damon threatened.

'It was once! We were drunk!' Klaus complained.

'Low blow brother, low blow.' Stefan winked at Damon in a silent thanks that he wasn't dropping Stefan in it.

'I don't think that will matter to your fiancée if she finds out you were getting drunk without her and with another women.' Damon smirked. He had Klaus nailed.

'Erughh Fine.'


End file.
